


Hora, saakasu monsutaa!

by Bluestar_Poison



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestar_Poison/pseuds/Bluestar_Poison
Summary: “Greetings. You already know who I am. What am I doing? I’m just here to tell a story. Might as well do so since I’m stuck with this sucky ‘Creator’ and a black skeleton.”-Leave us alone!-Why are you two here again-Ink was busy-You are the worst inspiration ever“Thank you”Updates are extremely slow, high school’s the worst.





	Hora, saakasu monsutaa!

When the barrier broke, everyone seemed so happy. They were gazing at the sunset as Toriel asked ~~Chara~~ if they could be the the human-monster embassator. They gladly accepted it and Sans decided to greet the humans. Papyrus and Alphys chased him and Undyne followed Alphys. Toriel tried to start a conversation with Asgore, but he just glared at her, so she ran to the others awkwardly.  
Asgore wished for Chara to stay with them, but it was up to them if to do so or leave. To his delight, they wanted to be with him and they both went to the others.

Everyone was adjusting to their new life on the surface. Alphys and Undyne were dating, Sans and Papyrus were spending time with their friends, Toriel was baking and selling pastries as a hobby and Asgore started teaching monster history and magic to middle and high school students at the local school, while gardening in his free time. Chara started going to school and lived with Asgore, even though they were still not legally his child because of bureaucratic reasons.

Seems like a perfectly normal Post-pacific Underswap timeline...

...right?

 

_**WRONG =)** _

  
-in the end Alphys learned how to not burn the kitchen down, which is good news for Undyne, who just wanted to make popcorn and watch some anime. The scientist also wanted to make a body for Napstaton’s cousin, Hapstablook. It took her a while, but thanks for the abundance of material on the surface (and the fact that for humans gold was really valuable, so now each monster had a good amount of money) it took her a lot less time to build it rather than the original NTT model.

Thanks to this “upgrade”, Happstablook changed his name to Mettaton and started living/performing with Napstabot, even though he was still very shy. Meeting NTT and Chara’s friends was one thing, singing in front of an enormous crowd of so many humans and monsters certainly was another, no matter how many times he’d do it. No matter who came as a part of those thousands of fans. No matter...

Even though some monsters were still moving the last of their stuff up to the surface, it has been four months since the barrier broke, and lots of monsters were already used to the day/night cicle and arrangements were made for the sake of the fire and ice monsters, because of the changing of the seasons.

 

Ebbot city was a bit of a weird city. In the center you could see tall buildings and many businesses and shops could be found there, along with small apartment buildings and houses. The monsters decided to buy small areas of ground in the city, and they could decide wether or not to build small apartment buildings for ones who were used to living in a small community (for example, Snowdin) and each family/group that wanted to live all together woud live in the appropriate apartment. Some monsters, though, still preferred having their own house and lived with family members or friends. Asgore, Chara and Toriel lived in an area where going to the city hall was the same distance as the school where Asgore works. Alphys and Undyne made their home not to far from the goat monsters, in a small lab, similar to the old one, that the humans decided to donate since it wasn’t being used much and figured that the Royal scientist would find a good use for it. The skeleton brothers, however, literally moved the old Snowdin home to the Surface, complete with winter decorations, snow that never melted and everything inside, to an area that they suited comfortable, not to far from where Muffet would set up shop (to Sans’ annoyance) and close enough to the fish-and-lizard couple.

When does this story begin, you may ask? Well...  
Right now!

“LET ME GOOOO” a scream echoed through the house, disturbing the residents and the other guest.  
“Sans, please, stay in bed, you’re still not feeling well.” a goat man’s voice followed the previous, the owner holding a small skeleton who was trying to squirm out of the other’s grasp. “You need plenty of rest if you want to feel better.”  
“noooooooooo...” the sick skeleton certainly did not want to stay put. “it’s boring...”  
“Sans please, for stars’ sake, don’t yell so much.” Aphys, the other victim, groaned. “You’re going to give me a headache if you keep it up.”  
“Now now, how about we have a small movie fest? It might be able to calm him down. If not it would be a nice relaxing activity, don’t you think?” The monster queen proposed.  
“That does not seem like a bad idea, Toriel.” The other set the skeleton down next to the lizard, while placing himself at the edge next to the queen.  
Earlier that day, the two monsters were in a sparring session, even though they were on the surface. They decided that it was better for them to keep training for any eventuality, and sometimes it was just fun. Unfortunately, winter in Ebbot was a lot colder than Snowdin, and even though they thought they were going to be fine, the cold affected the pair. Sans got the worst part of the illness, since he was thrown in the freezing lake, which ended up in giving him a bad case of the flu and made him slightly delirious.  
The goat monster pair decided to take care of them, while Papyrus and Undyne were taking care of Chara and Temmie. “I’m not dealing with this today” was the skelebro’s comment.

“fineee...*ATCHOO*” A loud sneeze interrupted him, causing some excess cyan magic to drip slightly from his nose hole.  
“Well... that was certainly unexpected...” Asgore really needed to find that book about skeletons.  
“I did not know skeletons could do that!” Alphys seemed more than surprised, having known the small monster for quite a while. “What even is this stuff?”  
“mmmmagic” Was the only answer.

 

“Hey Undyne? What are these?” Papyrus was holding what appeared to be a huge stack of papers from a document. The fish monster was holding a similar stack, looking through them.  
“‘Experiment G6’? ‘Failed during magic enhancement’? ‘Fallen down... 3 TIMES’??? W-what is t-this?” She was perplexed. It was impossible for a monster to fall down more than once. And humans just don’t fall down at all.  
“‘Log n* XXXX: While attempting to repair one of the main parts of the magic core, the subject suffered major head trauma. The only thing left of that section is black magic.’ Experiment C3S5... Undyne what the hell happened?” The skeleton looked though the papers, and then saw more data files in a box.  
“I h-have no idea... I-i didn’t write th-these! X1, L2, C3S5, C4 and G6... W-we need to inform t-the queen!” Undyne staked the files in a box, then the box in the car, and they drove quickly to the queen’s place.  
Meanwhile, in the back of the car, the human and the smaller monster were more confused then ever.

 

**Chara. Why.**   
**“Me loves sum tasty angst”**   
**-Ink said not to rush things...-**   
**“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH”**   
**Send help.**


End file.
